Alvis Akari
"You are a creepy little dude" - D'avin "Thank you" - Alvis Alvis Akari was a recurring character appearing in Season 1, Season 2, and Season 3 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Morgan Kelly. Biography Also known as Alvis the Penitent, he grew up as a tunnel rat in the mine access tunnels beneath Old Town on Westerley,Come the Rain later becoming a minerShaft before joining the Scarback Monks. He was a member of the Scarbacks and a resistance fighter in the rebellion against The Company. He resided in Old Town where he sometimes acted as a confidential informant for Dutch. He provided information to Dutch on Rolly Desh, a fellow Scarback and resistance fighter who stole vital data from the Company.Bangarang He also gave Dutch integral information on finding the Leithian Vessel, Constance, who bears the last of the bloodline of Land Lahani, one of the Nine families.Vessel While trapped in The Royale with Johnny and Pawter Simms during an acid rain, he helps Johnny locate Jakk for Pawter who is going through serious withdrawal. In exchange for Jakk, he offers a blessing to a tunnel rat. He later observes that Johnny has an "interest in sacrifice" as he is always trying to fix things, even at his own expense. The two exchange moral philosophies which seem to pique John's interest. When the rainstorm finally ends it is revealed that Alvis was waiting for a company informant in the bar when everyone got trapped.Come the Rain Alvis is implicated in the Leith Bazaar Massacre, arrested, and imprisoned in Westhole Prison.Enemy Khlyen He is sentenced to death for allegedly planning and executing the massacre, even after shown to be innocent by the Killjoy trio. He is able to escape prison through the use of Bead drones and leads the tunnel rats to safety in the bunkers below Old Town before the city is bombed.Escape Velocity After the bombing, Dutch, Johnny, and D'avin helped get him out of Old Town.Wild, Wild Westerley He helped them unwrapped the riddle of the Scarbacks involvement with Arkyn and the Red 17,Shaft spending some time at a monastery on Leith researching Scarback Scriptures and a particular symbol.Schooled Through his research of scriptures he came to believe that the Scarback practice of cutting and scarification was not performed as penance, but as a way to show that they had not been infected with the plasma by showing they could still bleed and scar. He also rekindled a previous romance with Dutch.I Love Lucy While on the Scarback Necropolis, Alvis was killed by Aneela, who was masquerading as Dutch.Reckoning Ball Personality Alvis could be considered a masochist as a Scarback, though he tells Dutch that he discovered he was only into consensual pain. He gives off a wise air while retaining an understated sense of humor. He could be considered to be charismatic as he has several followers and is viewed as a spiritual leader. He is intelligent as he was able to work his way out of the tunnels of Old Town and become a leader of the rebellion. Physical Appearance Alvis is of average height, athletic and moderately muscular. He has mousy hair with blond highlights which is styled in cornrows fixed down towards the nape of his neck. Alvis has light gray eyes framed by short dark brown lashes. Relationships Dutch "First time I've seen you out of your robes...well, not the first time." - Dutch Dutch and Alvis have intimated that they have known each other for a long time and Dutch comments how the two of them have a long history.Escape Velocity. Later, the long history that has been hinted at is shown to be a sexual one.Shaft Heart-Shaped Box Trivia * D'avin had several nicknames for Alvis, two being: 'Scarbutt' and 'Monkpants.'Shaft * Though Alvis appears to be right-handed (or at the very least ambidextrous), Morgan Kelly, who plays Alvis is himself left-handed. * "Alvis" is an Old Norse name which means "all wise." https://www.behindthename.com/name/alvis Appearances References Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Scarback Category:Westerley